


Skin to Skin

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Making Love, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: A continuation of "Still Learning How to Lose You" because I felt that there was more story to be told in regards to their reunion :)





	Skin to Skin

It's rainy and humid out and the window panes bare the evidence. A thin layer of moisture covers the glass, distorting the buildings outside.

They didn't normally do this with blinds and curtains open, but it's a heat of the moment type thing. It’s gulping down an entire glass of water in one breath to try and satisfy your thirst.

There is no waiting. It's a need that has to be satiated, now.

He's only been back a few hours and Iris has spent most of that time asleep on his chest, wrapped safely in his arms.

But she grows restless in the early morning hours, a hunger growing inside her.

Skin to skin.

She kisses him awake, trailing her soft lips along his chest and neck before finding and devouring his lips.

He's groggy. This feels like dreaming. Having each other again, tasting each other's sweetness. 

She grinds her hips slowly, rubs her bare body against his, finally able to satisfy the constant ache she's learned to live with in his absence.

_Iris._

God how she's missed hearing him say her name. All breathless and reverent. A prayer. The answer. His only answer.

It doesn't take much for either of them to be ready, foregoing the usual foreplay and getting straight to the main event.

How she's longed to be one with him.

He stands proud beneath her and she can't help but smile shyly at him. It's been so many hours, days, months. She didn't think she'd ever be this close to him again.

She leans down to kiss him, making her way to his ear. A whisper.

"I love you so fucking much Barry Allen."

He grips her hips and she winces when he presses hard against her bruised bone.

So many questions that will once again have to wait.

She steadies her breath and he relaxes his hold on her, moving his hands away from where she's sore, resting them high on her thighs. She reaches between them and lines him up to where she's open and wanton.

Green eyes stare into brown eyes as she slowly buries him inside her. They both let out a long, slow breath. A feeling of everything being right in the world washes over them.

They stay still for a moment, getting reacquainted with the feeling of being connected. But they both quickly grow needy for more. Barry thrusts his hips upward causing a moan to escape Iris' slightly parted lips. She grinds down to meet him as he continues to move his hips.

He quickly flips her onto her back and begins a relentless pace. They watch each other, dopey grins on their faces. A thin layer of sweat forming on their contrasting skin.

She hikes her legs up higher and claws at his back, marking him as hers.

"Unh...I'm close Bar..."

He taps into the speed force, the very thing that took him away, and vibrates inside her. Grounding her. His hips move quickly between her legs until he feels her pulse around him, coating him in her essence. He continues to thrust into her until he releases with a hard grunt, his head falling to her shoulder.

Her fingers play at the damp hair on the nape of his neck, whispering words of content in his ear. His thrusts become slower and slower as he continues to fill her until every drop of him is spent.

He collapses, still warm inside her. Not wanting to break contact.

"Baby..."

He understands her words and slowly slides out of her. He watches as her eyes roll back at the feeling. He kisses her, pulling her limp body towards him, covering her with his limbs.

It's euphoria in the after glow.

She nuzzles her face against him, as if trying to get under his skin. She wants him all over, at all times. To feel him on every square inch of her.

Her breathing is measured and slow. Her mind, body and soul as satisfied and whole as it has ever been, and falls back into a deep slumber.


End file.
